The invention relates to a copper-nickel-manganese alloy and its use as a material, in particular, for the manufacture of disconnectable electrical connections and of tools and components in the offshore field and the mining industry.
It is known to replace relatively expensive copper-beryllium alloys with low priced copper-nickel-manganese alloys, for example, in the field of electrical and electronic components.
As environmental concerns become increasingly stronger, viewpoints regarding environmental friendliness and health hazards move increasingly to the center of interest. Any type of criticism must be avoided.
Due to possible health hazardous effects of Be dusts and vapors, which can occur during improper working of Be-containing materials, the demand for Be-free materials therefore increases.